


Lazy Afternoon

by HappyLeech



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Mentions of OFC - Freeform, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, You should all relish the cute and soft things I'm writing right now bc that'll change soon enough, and it'll be back to horrible horrible angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: "Are we dating?" Palomo asks, and Matthews falls off his bed.





	Lazy Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BoxOnTheNile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxOnTheNile/gifts).



Palomo was sitting in the middle of Nicola's bed, complaining about Captain Tucker in one breath and praising him with another when he stopped, looked at Nicola, and frowned.

“What? Do I have something on my face? Is mo- is Dr. Jacobi there? What is it?” he turned to look behind him, but the door was shut and the halls outside were quiet for once.

“Is this…are we dating?” Palomo asked, and Nicola toppled off his bed in surprise.

Palomo shrieked and rolled off the bed to help him up, and Bitters knocked on the door.

“You dead in there?” he asked through the door. “Or did another bunch of ants crawl through the vents and set something on fire again?”

“I’m fine!” Nicola said, waving his hands frantically at Palomo who had his hands clamped down over his mouth. “I just stubbed my toe!”

“Yeah, okay. And did Palomo stub his toe too?”

“We’re fine! Shut up, go away!” Palomo said, and Nicola lay back on his floor, hands covering his eyes as Bitters laughed and left. “…are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Bitters is going make fun of me for the rest of the week, but I think I’ll live.” He peeked through his fingers at Palomo, who was sitting on his heels beside him. “Uh, did you…want to?”

Palomo tilted his head to the side. “Did I want to what?”

Nicola groaned. “You know! What you asked ‘bout…dating n’ stuff.” He trailed off towards the end, closing his fingers and pretending that he wasn’t probably turning neon red.

“Oh,” came a squeaky response. “Uhm, yes? I—I mean if that’s cool with you, I mean! I don’t wanna make things weird.”

“Okay.”

* * *

 

It was maybe an hour later when Palomo, or Charles, Nicola figured, sat up from where he’d ended up laying on the floor and poked him in the leg.

“Hey, hey was that okay an ‘okay lets date’ or an ‘okay that’d be weird’?” he asked, and Nicola sat up as well, nudging his leg with his foot.

“It was an ‘okay, I guess we’re boyfriends now’ okay,” Nicola said and, wow, he didn’t know that it was possible for people to turn that shade of red.

“Boyfriends. You’re my boyfriend, Nicola. Nicola Matthews, my boyfriend.” Charles grinned widely, and Nicola copied him.

“And you’re my boyfriend, Charles Palomo,” he said with a laugh, before leaning forwards and bonking his head against Charles shoulder. “Oh wow. I can say that, and it’ll be true…oh!” Nicola scrambled to his feet. “I forgot! I told mom that I was going to be in medical to help her at three. What time is it?”

“Three-twenty,” Charles said, and Nicola groaned. “Wait, Dr. Jacobi’s your mom? I didn’t know that.”

 

> **[Prvt.Matthews]:** im sorry i forgot that i was supposed to come help i was hanging out with|
> 
>  

Nicola looked up from his phone and flushed. “Well I mean…she’s not…really my mom? But her ‘n General Kimball found me when I was a kid and she took care of me so sometimes I slip up can I tell her that we’re dating?”

Charles grinned up at Nicola. “Sure. She wouldn’t get mad about that, right? I mean, since she’s your mom.”

Nicola shook his head. “Nah. She likes General Kimball. And she used to like Dr. Grey too. Or maybe she still does? I don’t know.”

 

> **[Prvt.Matthews]:** im sorry i forgot that i was supposed to come help i was hanging out with my boyfriend ill be right there
> 
> **[Dr.Jacobi]:** It’s okay. Tell Palomo I say hi. Don’t miss supper
> 
> **[Prvt.Matthews]:** MOM!!!!!! (#ﾟﾛﾟ#)

* * *

 

The dining hall had no official rules, and two unofficial rules. Nicola was about to break one of them.

The reds and the blues and agents Carolina and Washington shared a table in the back that was just for them. No one else sat with them.

Their lieutenants had a table a few rows down from them, and only Palomo, Jensen, Andersmith, and Bitters sat there. No one else sat with them.

Which was why, as Charles dragged him along to the lieutenants table, Nicola shot Perri and Fowler a helpless look. He would have been fine sitting with his other friends, but Charles had insisted that, at least for supper, they sit together.

“Hi guys, Nicola is going to sit with us tonight,” Charles said brightly as they sat.

“Nicola?” Andersmith said, and Charles snorted.

“Well, I’m not going to call my boyfriend by his last name, Andersmith.” He said, and Nicola could feel himself turning red. They’d agreed that they’d tell people, but it was still weird hearing Charles say that they were boyfriends.

Jensen clapped her hands together and squealed, before leaning forwards. “Oh my gosh that’s great! Well I think that Matthews can sit with us whenever, right guys? I mean, I don’t really know why no one else does. I asked Ella to come sit here at lunch once and she said she couldn’t.”

“Ella?” Nicola asked.

“Volleyball,” Bitters replied, before nudging Andersmith in the side. “Told you Palomo liked Matthews. You own me.”

“What?!” Nicola snickered as Charles gaped at Bitters and Andersmith as they worked out when Andersmith was going to give the bottle of actual whiskey he’d found to Bitters and took a bite of his food.

They were still holding hands, and wouldn’t let go for a good, good while.

**Author's Note:**

> HI I'M LEECHY AND I LOVE MATTHEWS SO MUCH  
> So this is literally the opposite of the word doc I have that's just called 'dead teens' so keep an eye out for _that_ upsetting fic in the future
> 
> * * *
> 
> * Dr. Alanna Jacobi is Nile's oc and I'm love her....she's Nicola's mom and no one can change my mind  
> * This was supposed to fir into my Gifts Verse but I couldn't really fit in any references to Matthews Gift so oh well  
> * Every time I see a post on tumblr about Chorus being Space Australia I fall in love a little more with the concept so please feel free to imagine that all fic of mine that happens on Chorus is also full of weird-ass spiders and snakes and bugs that breath fire  
> * I see Matthews, Palomo, and Jensen as teenagers in the 14-16 range  
> * I see Bitters and Andersmith as teenagers/young adults in the 18-21 range  
> * Matthews calls Jacobi mom in public and dies a little bc oh no embarrassing but she just laughs and is like 'ur my son'  
> * Matthews then calls Grif dad in public and it takes four hours, Palomo, Jacobi, and Bitters to get him to leave his room bc he's mortified and Captain Grif probably hates him now--  
> * (Grif isn't emotional shut uP JACOBI STOP LAUGHING)  
> * I LOVE THIS GOOD BOY OKAY
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](http://happyleech.tumblr.com/) / [TextsFromLastNight Red vs Blue Tumblr](https://textsfromchorus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
